Underwater Romance
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: A Yugioh 5D's little mermaid parody. Yusei is a merman prince who has fallen in love with a human prince. He would go to any leangths just to be with him. Even losing his soul...Jack/Yusei Lemons in future chapters.
1. A whole new world, love at first splash

**SOTP: Hey everybody! After the succucess of " A Kings transfomation" I decided to write another Yugioh 5D's parody! Yes this will be Jack/Yusei and the next story will be yet another classic! The little mermaid! I hope this will turn out to be just as good, if not better than the last one!**

**WARNING! This is yet another Yaoi, so you all know the rules. If you are uncomfertable with Yaoi lemons, limes, or are under the approprate age, YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE! Thank you, now please enjoy my new Yugioh 5D's parody: Underwater Romance.**

**Disclamer: I own NADA! Nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>(The kingdom of Neo Domino)<em>

_I'm sure you all know stories about a prince or a princess falling in love. This story however is different, because the prince just so happened to a merman. A merman who had fallen in love with another prince, who was human. The merman was the son of a king, who ruled over all the waters of Neo domino kingdom._

_He had tan skin and coal gray hair with gold lighting streaks. He also had a royal golden mark on his face, and eyes just as blue as the ocean itself. The young merman was celebrating his eighteenth birthday. _

_His name, was Yusei Fudo, the prince of Neo Domino Atlantis ..._

* * *

><p>Yusei swam through the waters of the kingdom as fast as his fins would carry him.<p>

He was getting tried of being surrounded by all the mermaids who were flirting with him at his birthday party. He asked his father who allowed him to leave early. For which, Yusei was grateful.

The young merman always loved to swim fast through the ocean. His sliver colored tail would often be mistakened for a shooting star in the night sky.

Yusei was very excited as he began to swim even faster upwards. For today, on his eighteenth birthday he would be allowed to travel to the surface. That was something special that every young mermaid, man or women would dream of. Yusei was no different.

He was curious about what life was like where the humans dwelled. He had heard both good and bad stories about them. However Yusei wanted to make an opinion of his own about the world above.

His heart pounding from the excitment as he swam. He eyes widened in awe as he finally reached the surfuce for the first time.

"Wow...This is amazing."

Yusei said to himself as he took his first deep a breath of air. He gazed up at the night in wonder at seeing the beautiful lights called stars. The moon was even more beauiful.

So much so, that Yusei found a nearby cliff and spent time just stairing at the night sky. So many thoughts and ideas began to flow through his mind.  
>He couldn't understand why his best friends Crow and Kalin found the human world borning.<p>

Just then Yusei heard a loud boom coming from behined him. He turned around and his eyes widened at site of a large castle.

The loud booms kept coming and bright different colored lights followed soon after the noise. His curiousity getting the better of him, Yusei jumped from his cliff. He quickly swam towards the castle to see what was going on.

_(Wow, I wonder what this is all about...)_

Yusei thought as he stared in awe at all the people in a merry mood when he swam close to the castle. They seemed to be having a great time, dancing, singing and enjoying themselves. Just then Yusei caught the glimps of a man who made his heart beat skip.

He stood on the balacony. Wearing a long white suite with a purple cape and sliver boots. He had golden blond hair and deep voilet eyes. He also seemed to have an air of strength about him.

Yusei watched as the man sat gazing at the moon with focuse in his eyes. Yusei would have never guessed, but this was going to be the beginning of the greatist adventure of his life.

An adventure, that would lead him to his one and only true love...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Not bad for a start if I do say so myself. Read, review and repeat with other fics you read.<strong>

**Your princess commands you!**


	2. Birthday party blues

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Your favorite princess here and I'm BACK BABY! I know chapter 2 took forever, I'M SORRY! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, for the hundredth time , I'm so sorry! Like I said before, writers block, IS A BITCH! Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Yusei was captivated by the man standing on the balcony. He felt a strong kind of warmth, growing in his heart as he gazed at him. Yusei couldn't figure out why he was so attracted to this man. He didn't even know him. Yet he wanted so much to meet him. To talk with him, just to know his name.<p>

_(I wonder why he seems so sad...)_

Yusei thought to himself as he gazed up at him. He felt so far away from him, despite being so close...

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the balcony...<em>

* * *

><p>Jack Atlas was a prince young prince who had just turned nineteenth. His friends had thrown a huge celebration for him at his palace.<p>

For some reason however, he wasn't in the mood for celebrating. He stood on the balcony, gazing outward into the night sky. Everyone else was having a great time. Yet Jack felt out of place for some reason.

His long time friend Carly noticed this. She was a girl who had a strong spirit. With coke bottle frames and long dark hair. She wore a deep blue dress with a bow in the back with yellow shoes.

Carly and Jack had know each other since they were kids. They were close like brother and sister. Over time, however she had gotten a secret crush on Jack. She walked up to him with a glass of punch in her hand. Hoping to cheer him up.

"Here Jack, you thirty?" Carly asked, handed him the drink.

Jack looked at her with slight smile as a thanks. He took the glass from her, holding it in his hands. Without taking one sip of the beverage, he continued to stare out into the night.

"Are you alright? This is your party. How come your so quite?" Jack sighed at her question as he continued to stare blankly before he answered her.

"To be honest Carly, I'm not sure. Lately I've been feeling lost. I'm not sure why really, I just don't know anything anymore. Why I am here, what I'm supposed to do in my life? My path has always been set out for me, but now I don't know if it's the one I should take."

Jack had never spoken so passionately before. Carly stared at him in concern.

"Jack, you know plenty. Everyone feels lost every now again, you just need to pick yourself up. Do that and you'll know what you need to do." Carly told him cheerfully.

Deciding not worry her any more, Jack gave Carly a smile to reassure her. He then took her by the hand and kissed the back as a thank you. Which almost made Carly faint. Jack laughed slightly as she turned bright red. He could tell for a while now she had a crush on him. However Jack just didn't have the heart to tell her that he didn't feel the same.

Truth of the matter was, everyone around Jack was bugging him find someone marry soon. Everyone from his parents to his friends. Even the maids and butlers were bugging him about it. It was driving him crazy! So he stayed outside to mostly avoid more nagging.

Carly went back inside, still slightly flushed and Jack returned to gazing at the night sky. As he did so, he pulled out a small pendent his wore around his neck. The item was in the shape of a pocket watch, but was actully a small locket that was given to him by his mother.

His name was engraved on the front and also it played music as well. Jack held it close to him as the thought of finding a finace hit him. He was supposed to give it to his betrohed, but he had it for so long. He would hate to give it to a total stranger. Plus, he made a promise to himself, long ago that he would give it to the person who he would one day fall in love with.

Of course, Jack never told this to anyone, not even Carly.

As he was about to put the pendent around his neck again, it somehow slipped through his hand and fell down towards the beach underneth. Jack immedity ran through the ballroom to the courtyard which lead to the shore.

Yusei who had seen the pendent fall, swam towards the shore and grabbed the item before the waves could steal it away. Jack appered just as Yusei found the item. He could see how frantic he was as he searched. Yusei then swam towards a cliff near the shore and threw the pendent at Jack's feet.

Yusei smiled at seeing the relife on Jack's face. He looked up and for a split second, could see Yusei sitting on a cliff in the moonlight before jumping back into the ocean. Jack tried to call out to him, but the figure had already left.

_(Who ever you are, thank you...)_

Jack thought as turned to go back inside. Unaware that Yusei had hid at the bottom of the cliff to watch Jack go back inside. A small smile on his face as he dove back underneth the water.

_(I hope I see you again soon, Jack_.) Yusei thought to himself as he swam back home. A small blush, shining brightly on his face..

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei: Sitting at SOTP's laptop doing story editting.<strong>

**SOTP: Coming from behined Yusei with a plastic spider on a string and places it on Yusei's left shoulder.**

**Yusei: Turned gazed to left shoulder and sees spider. " AHHH!"**

**Yusei falls out of chair as SOTP giggles continulessly.**

**SOTP: " Happy Halloween everybody! And thanks so much for waiting for this chapter. I'm back in my groove, so I should update this again by next week."**

**Yusei glares at SOTP.**

**SOTP: "Uh-oh"**

**Yusei chases SOTP**

**SOTP: "REVEIW TO SAVE THE AUTHORESS!"**


	3. Musical, Midnight Meetings

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! Your favorite princess here! Chapter 3! I own nothing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Yusei couldn't keep his mind off Jack the next day. For a week, he would swim up to the surface. Waiting everyday to see Jack walk along the beach. He would watch Jack gaze at the setting sun, and wished that there was some way he could watch with him. Yusei could feel a warmth growing inside his heart the more he watched Jack. He wanted to be beside him, to talk with him. To share all his secrets with him.<br>_  
><em>One day, Yusei noticed that Jack seemed to be sad and decided that he want to do something for him. So that night, while Jack was standing on the balcony, Yuseicame close to the shore and sat the rock he normally did. He then began to play a flute. The sound was soft and soothing, matching the movement of the wind.

Jack heard the sound which helped calm and lift his spirit. Curious as to where the sound was coming from, he followed it downstairs to find the person playing. Jack's eyes widen when he found the sorce of the music. He couldn't make out his face clearly. He could see however, that the flute player had sliver colored tail that shined in the moonlight.

Jack stayed quite as Yusei finished his song. Having he eyes closed as he played, he didn't noticed Jack was watching him until the song ended. Yusei was about to dive back in the ocean when Jack called out to him.

"No wait, please. Don't leave, may I talk to you for a moment?" Jack asked as Yusei gazed at him with a small blush on his face. Yusei nodded slowly as Jack came closer to the water.

"You're not scared of me?" Yusei asked. Surprized when Jack shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Not at all. My mother often told me stories of the merpeople who lived under the ocean. You were the one who brought my pendent back to me a week ago. And you've been keeping me company since then, haven't you?" Jack asked. Yusei nodded and slid off the rock into the water.

"Thank you for that, and for the song you played. That was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to do something to make you feel seemed lonely." Yusei said smiling at Jack.

Making him blush slightly while Yusei laughed. Jack smiled as quickly became lost in Yusei's night sky eyes. He felt warm inside Yusei began to loose himself in Jack volite orbs.

"What is, your name?" Jack asked after a few moments. Yusei turned his back to him while looking down sadly.

"I can't tell you." Yusei said softly.

"Why not?"

"I'm alreadly putting you in danger just talking to you Jack. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm only glad that I could meet you. At least once."

Jack didn't know what danger he could be in by talking to this man. He didn't care. This man seemed so kind and caring. Plus he risked everything just to see him. Jack was so moved by this, that he came into the water and wrapped his arms around Yusei. Making him left his head in surprize as Jack wispered into his ear softly.

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet you as well. Please tell me your name. You already know mine. I feel like I should know yours."

Hearing broke Yusei's will. He wanted nothing more than to closer to Jack, and it seemed he wanted to know Yusei as well. The merman leaned his neck back into Jack shoulder. Wispering his name so softly that only Jack could hear him as the waves crashed against the shore.

_"Yusei, my name is Yusei." _Jack smiled. Glad that the merman that decided to trust him.

_"Yusei, beautiful. I'm so glad you came to see me. Thank you, Yusei." _Jack said. Making Yusei felt warm as he kissed Jack's cheeck. He then slipped out of Jack's hold and jumped back into the water before coming back up.

"I have to go. I'll come back soon. If that's alright." Yusei said with hope in his eyes.

Jack nodded, still gazed from Yusei's kiss. Yusei then dove back into ocean. His heart, feeling lighter and happier than he ever felt before. So much so, that he did three loop-de-loops before jumping into the air. Jack eyes wided in amazement at how Yusei's sliver tail shined in moonlight.

Jack then swore that he heard Yusei laughing with happiness as he leaped up into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Short but sweet! Gotta love that! ^_^ Read, reveiw and repeat with other fics you read. Your princess commands you!<strong>


	4. A friend indeed, my love in need

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter four! I hope you like! Disclamer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Yusei swam as fast as he could to the surface. It had been a week since he had seen Jack. Everytime he tried to visit with him, Jack was never around. He couldn't figure out why. He kepted going to the surface everyday though, in hopes that he would see him. His heart ached at not being able to be with Jack.<p>

Which puzzled him, he barely knew this man and yet he wanted nothing more than to see him. Something about Jack was so strong, honorable, ferce. Yet he seemed so kind and gentle at the same time. And when he smiled, oh what Yusei wouldn't do to keep Jack smiling like that.

He continued to swim faster at the thought of seeing that smile. Suddenly he stopped when he heard someone call out to him.

"Yusei! Hey man!" His best friend Crow greeted. Yusei smiled at him as Crow swam up.

Crow was a funny, warm and heartfelt merman. He had orange hair with sliver gray eyes and wore a green headband with two sliver rings on the side. His tail was black with two gold streaks down the middle and also wore a jacket with a chest pocket on each side.

Crow swam quickly to catch up with Yusei. Who laughed slightly when he got his tail stuck in some tall seaweed. Annoyed, Crow started to pulled to try and get unstuck. Which ended up with him being flown forward when the seaweed snapped. Making him crash into Yusei.

"Heh, sorry about that, So where are you off to in a hurry?" Crow asked as he back away from Yusei and pulled the seaweed off his tail.

"I'm going to the surface to see someone." Yusei answered.

Crow smirked at Yusei, knowing he had a crush on someone. You see love between merpeople and humans wasn't frowned upon. It was encourged.  
>In fact when Yusei told his Father about Jack, he was happy for him.<p>

However, there were certain groups of merpeople who were against this. They would attack any mermaid or merman who were in love with humans or attack the human they were in love with. Which is why Yusei was careful visiting with Jack.

Crow laughed happliy as he put Yusei in a head lock. The two of them were like brothers, so he was happy that Yusei had found someone.

"So that's where you've been hiding yourself. So, what's the name of the person who's got you by the heart strings?" Crow asked. Making Yusei blush slightly.

"His name is Jack Atlas." Yusei said admiting to Crow he was right. That this, Crow's eyes widened in shock. He then let go of Yusei with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Crow?" Yusei asked in consern.

"You don't know? Yusei, that prince was recently sruck ill."

"What?"

"Yeah, appearently someone poisioned him, but not enough to kill him. He's been struggling for over a week. That's why he hasn't been seen on the shore lately."

Yusei's eyes widened in consern at hearing this. He quickly returned to swiming to the surface. With Crow swiming after him. Night had fallen when the two reached the surface. Luckly for Yusei, Crow knew that all the bedrooms in the palace were close to the ocean.

The two found Jack's bedroom which had a balcony. The doors were open so Jack could have fresh air.

"How did you know where Jack's room was?" Yusei asked Crow when the got there.

"Kalin told me. He used to be a human servant in this palace before he became a merman to be with his girlfriend." Crow answered.

"I wish there was a way I could get closer." Yusei said as heard Jack cough terribly. Wanting to help, Crow tapped Yusei's shoulder and pulled out a small , glowing red orb on a string.

"Wish granted."

"Is that a transforment orb?"

"Yep, this thing will allow you to turn into human for a short time." Crow explained. Yusei placed a hand on Crow's shoulder as he took the pendent.

"Thanks Crow. This really means alot."

"Hey, I'm treasure seeker. Finding stuff like this for you and others to used is what I do. Don't worry about it pal." Crow said as he told Yusei how the orb works.

"Now, once you put it on, you say where and who you want to be with and the pendent will transport you while transforming you. Your only gonna have till midnight. After that you'll turn back to normal." Crow explained.

Yusei nodded to Crow in thanks before placing the pendent around his neck. Yusei chanted what he needed to say and began to feel a glow of light surround him as he floated out of the water. The light disappered as soon as it came and Yusei stood on the balcony on two legs.

He was dressed in a navy blue jacket, black tank top and matching pants. Yusei also wore light brown boots and black fingerless gloves. He opened his eyes to glance himself over. Yusei's eyes then widened in shock at seeing the state Jack was in.

He was pale, shaking and his face was sweating like crazy. He coughed roughly and panited heavly as his tossed and turned. Yusei quickly rushed to Jack's side, stumbling slightly as he never walked, much less run before. He got on his knees and grabbed Jack's hand. Calling out to him softly.

"Jack, can you hear me? Open your eyes." Yusei said in worry.

Jack open his eye's slowly at the sound of the voice calling to him. It sounded so familure and so comferting. He turned his head to see a man in the darkness of his bedroom. Hold his hand while consern shined in his familure deep bule eyes.

"Y-Yusei? i-is th-hat you?" Jack asked. Making Yusei smile as he answered him.

"That's right Jack, It's me, Yusei."

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP : Not bad, I think I like the way I'm going with this. Hope you guys like this too! Read, reveiw and repeat with other stories you read.<strong>

**Your princess commands you!**


	5. Tender care with music of the night

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter five! I hope you like! Disclamer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Jack gazed at Yusei through red, watery eyes. He couldn't believe that the merman he met last week was standing in front of him. For a moment he though it was dream, and yet here Yusei was. Sitting by Jack's bedside with consern shining in his kind, midnight sky eyes.<p>

"Y-Yus-sei? Ho-w?" Jack asked as Yusei placed a finger on Jack's lips.

"Shh, I'll tell you later Jack. For now, just rest. I'll take care of you." Yusei wispered as he smiled at Jack to comfert him. Jack took Yusei's hand in his and held it next to his cheek. While leaning into Yusei's soft touch.

"Y-your c-old ha-n-d, feels good." Jack spoke softly while he continued to pant heavly. His eyes closed once more. Unable to the blush that had grown on Yusei's face as he gently released his hand from Jack's hold.

He then took a rag sitting a bowl of cold water on the table next to Jack's bed. He rang it out and wipped the sweat off of Jack's chest and face. Jack breathed a deep sigh of relife at the cool feeling on his hot body.

"T-thanks, that feels much better." Jack said as he opened his eyes to gazed at Yusei. He smiled, glad that he could something to help.

"Of course, anything for you Jack." Yusei wispered as kissed his forehead gently.

Now it was Jack's turn to blush from Yusei's kiss as he turned his gazed to the ceiling. He then turned back to Yusei, who was ringing out the rag again. Jack gazed at him softly in wonder. Although he was curious as to how he become human and how he got here, he was also glad that Yusei was by his side.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit with you. Are you angry?" Jack asked, making Yusei shake is head as he answered.

"No, I'm not Jack. I was more conserned if anything. I thought I might have done something wrong." Yusei told Jack as he placed the cloth on forehead.

"No, you didn't, I'm sorry you felt that way. The truth is I was looking forward to seeing you again." Jack said. Making Yusei smile at the fact that Jack wanted to be with him. After a moment or two of silents, Jack turned to Yusei again.

"I'm glad you came to see me. Even though I'm still not sure how."

"How dosen't matter to me, Jack. I only wanted to be human so I could help in someway. Even if it's only for a short time." Yusei said. Jak was touched by his words, he held Yusei's hand and kissed the back before he spoke.

"Your so kind. You said you would do anything for may I make a small request?" Jack asked, which Yusei nodded immeditly.

"Would you play your flute for me? And stay untill I fall asleep?"

"I'd be glad to." Yusei said as he nodded.

He then used his magic to call his flute to apper. It was only 11:15 P.M, so he had plently of time before he to leave. He wished he didn't have to though. Yusei would stay Jack all night if were allowed to. After his flute came to his hand,Yusei went to the balcony and sat on the railing. A soft, calming melodly began to flow through the wind as Yusei played. Jack's mind relaxed as he listened to the beautiful sound.

As Jack listened to the music, he felt at ease. The night air blew as the moon shined gentely, and it was almost as if the voices of the wind were singing as Yusei played his song.

_"Summer, rain, falls, on the apple branches._

_Lights, from, heaven, dancing with the shadows._

_Come take my hand, let me be in your forest..._

_Sometimes, you, think, loneliness is better than pain,_

_and, you, sink, deeper in you valley,_

_Is this the place to be, in your memory?..."_

  
>Yusei continued to play the song as Jack as began to drift off. Yusei smiled in his heart at how the song seemed to sooth him. Without even relizing it, the song had seemd to connect the two in a way word could not. Telling a feeling through a story in a way that explained much more than just speaking. Jack closed his eyes as sleep began to take hold, yet still listening the best he could as the song played on.<p>

_"No I never wanna lose you in the forest of the night,_

_in vanity's lair, yearning for the angel calling._

_Hear the lonely prayer, ringing through the land rain,_

_across the thin air..._

_They sing voice to voice,_

_the anicent melodies, calling you..."_

Jack had fallen asleep no sooner than after Yusei had finished the first part. Midnight was fast approching just as Yusei noticed this. He quickly bid Jack a silent goodbye before jumping off the balcony.

His legs once again turning into his sliver tail the moment he hit the water.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP : Read, reveiw and repeat with other stories you read.<strong>

**Your princess commands you!**


	6. Come on in, the water's fine

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 6! I'm so glad you all like this! Disclamer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>As the sun rose over the horizion the next day, Jack awoke to find that his fever was gone. He felt that he could breath easier and the sickly feeling he had was gone as well. Carly attacked him with a hug as he came down stairs, glad to know he was feeling better.<p>

His mother was relived as well and his Father was grateful for his recovery. Everything seemed the same around Jack, and yet he felt slightly puzzled.  
>He couldn't help but wonder if last night was real or dream. Dispite his parents wanting him to inside for another day, Jack took a walk out on the beach. Hoping he would find Yusei waiting for him.<p>

(_Yusei, were you truly there last night comferting me? Or were you just a dream fueled by my disire of not wanting to be alone? My mermory feels foggy, the only thing I do know is that I want to see you again.)_

Jack thought to himself as he sat down on the beach to watch the waves go in and out. Taking in the salty sea air.

* * *

><p>A moment later he heard the sound of a flute coming from the court yard. Jack noticed the familur melody and quickly raced towards it. He stopped when he found Yusei sitting a rock next to the beach. He had only the tips of his sliver tail dipped in the water. Making a ripple of rainbow colors shine on the surface of the water when the sun hit his scales.<p>

Jack thought it was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. More so than in any painting. Yusei stopped his playing and opened his eyes when he noticed someone was watching him. He smlied brightly to see that the person was Jack. Yusei was so glad when the human prince smiled back at him. Jack felt excited to Yusei again. He felt he could be himself when Yusei was around him.

"How are you feeling Jack?" Yusei asked.

"I'm better, thank you. I can't tell you how glad I was to see you last night. That, wasn't a dream was it?" Jack asked hesitanly while Yusei laughed.

"No Jack, I was really there. I'm suprized you recovered so quickly though."

"So am I. I honestly think you had something to do with it. The moment I opened my eyes to see you, I felt tremendesly at ease. It was almost as if seeing you gave me strength." Jack said thoughfuly.

Making Yusei blush slightly before he slid off his place on the rock and back into the water. He then decided to have some fun with Jack. So he dove underwater compeletly and waited till Jack's back was turned. He then resurfaced and splashed Jack with a wave of water from his tail.

"Hey, no fair!" Jack declared with laugher in voice.

"You let your gaurd down!" Yusei replided as he splashed Jack once more. Jack began to on the offencevie and splash Yusei back.

If you were to watch the scene yourself, you could have sworn that the two of them had know each other in another life. For they acted as if they were brothers. Despite having known eachother for such a short time.

* * *

><p>After the quick splash fight, the two princes sat on the shore together. Close enough to the ocean so Yusei could still get water to his tail to breathe.<p>

"Ah, that was fun. I honestly can't remember when I last had such a good time." Jack said as he gazed up at the sky.

"Yeah, me too. It was good to do this for once. I hardly ever get to just goof off."

"Why is that?" Jack ask curiously.

"I'm the son of the king of Neo Domino Atlantis. Everybody expects me to rule the ocean someday, so I always have to act refined around others. But I really don't care about any of that. I would rather just live a life where I can be myself."

Yusei said as he watched the waves go in and out. Jack listened to the merprince intently. Knowning full well how Yusei felt. How the pressures of royalty can take their toll on someone.

"I know what that's like. I don't mind it really. I know I have to rule the kindom someday and I'm fine with that. But the one thing that bothers me is that I have to choose someone to marry before I can take the throne. Everyone's been pressuring me to find someone and I can't stand it anymore!"

"I'm sorry. That sounds rough." Yusei said in simpathedicly.

"It is, but I'm glad I could share this with you. Your the first person who was willing to listen." Jack said as turned to Yusei with smile.

"Sure, I'm glad you feel comfertable enough to that with me." Yusei said.

With a smile of his own that made Jack's heart feel warm inside. He couldn't understand how or why he felt so comfertable around the merprince. However he did, and he was more than grateful that he met him. Yusei then got an idea and dove back into the water. After a few moments, he resurfaced again with something shining in his hand.

"Wanna come in?" Yusei asked with a glint of excitment in his eyes.

Jack nodded and removed his shoes and jacket, showing off his broad shoulders. Yusei took a small voilte jem on a string and placed it around Jack's neck. Making him blush slightly at the closeness.

"What's this for?" Jack asked as he studied the jewel.

"You'll see. Come on in."

Jack suddenly felt a strange sentasion as he took Yusei's hand. Like something exciting was about to happen.

When they went underwater, Jack's eyes widened in amazment. The world under the sea was so beautiful. From the different colored fish to the many different types of plant life. Jack couldn't help but smile wide at the interesting things all around him. Just then, a school of gold fish swam by and swam around Jack in a circle. Makin him laugh as one tickled his face. It was then Jack relized that he was able breath and looked at Yusei in surprize.

"How?" Jack asked in shock.

Yusei then pointed to his chest to mean the jem around Jack's neck. It was a magic stone that allowed humans to breath underwater. Jack smiled in awe at the wonderful things around never had a more amazing experince than exploring the ocean floor with Yusei.

Seeing all the different forms of life and beauty that were there. It was something Jack was sure he'd never forget.

* * *

><p>A while later, Jack and Yusei laid side by side on the sand. Watching the other sea creatures swim by above them. Like coulds that floated in the sky. Yusei turned to Jack to see a warm, content smile on his face. It made Yusei happy that he could share apart of his world with Jack.<p>

"So what do you think?" Yusei asked, breaking the silence.

"This is incredible! Everything seems so different than from on the surface. I'm enjoying every single minute of it." Jack told him excitedly.

"I was hoping you would. Out of all the places in the ocean ,this has always been the most special to me. This is where I feel the most calm." Yusei said as Jack looked at him with admiration in his eyes.

He couldn't get over how beautiful the merman looked just now as he spoke. It made something stir inside Jack. Something that made him feel an erge to get closer to Yusei. Jack then sat up and trapped Yusei with both arms, hovering over him. Yusei immedetly became caught in Jack's gaze as he smiled at him gently.

"I'm glad. It makes happy that you would want to share all of this wonder with just me Yusei. I feel very lucky to be with you." Jack said softly.

Those words alone struck Yusei like lighting. He felt so happy as he quickly wrapped his arms around Jack. A wide, bright smile on his face as wispered in Jack's ear.

"Thank you Jack, I feel the exacat same way. I wish I could do something else for you."

"You've done quite enough for me Yusei. Please, allow me, to give you something in return." Jack said as quickly pinned Yusei down once more.

Surprizing the young merman by tenderly stealing his first kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Sheesh! That's other long chapter done! Please leave nice reveiws! I might be purswayed to write lemon in the next three chapters if you do! Read, reveiw, and repeat with other fics you read.<strong>

**Your princess commands you!**


	7. Savoir

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I was trying hard to finish "The vampire lord's princess" Before I updated this story. I hope you like this!**

**Disclamer! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yusei layed there in shock as Jack kissed him, his lips were warm and tender. The merman closed his eyes slowly as he returned Jack's kiss softly. Jack moaned as he ran his touge across Yusei's lips. Making him gasp in surprize, allowing Jack to slip his touge inside Yusie's mouth. Deepening the kiss. When they broke away, Jack gazed into Yusei's deep blue eyes. Which were clouded with lust.<br>Despite being under water, they were both panting hard. Yusei smiled at Jack a moment later as he cupped his cheek. Wispering softly as he came close to his ear.

"_Jack, that felt so nice. I wish we could stay like this."_

_"I feel the same. I'm sorry if I was coming on too strongly. It's just ever since we met I-" _Jack was cut off by Yusei kissing him once again. He smiled at Jack softly when he pulled back.  
><em><br>"It's okay Jack. I'm glad you were my first kiss." _Yusei wispered.

Laying his head on Jack's chest. The human prince smiled as he ran a hand through the merman's hair. The two continued to sit their in each others arms for a while. Enjoying the peaceful ocean. They would've stayed like that longer, but Jack had to return the surface before night fall. So the two realsed each other and swam back up together, hand in hand.

The sun had began to set when they came to the castle. The surface felt so odd to Jack after everything he had just seen. It was almost as if what happened was all a dream. He turned around to see Yusei smiling at him. He knew then and there that what he just experinced was real, and it was wonderful. Jack found his coat and boots right where his left them and put them back on.

He then went to Yusei to give back the stone. The merman shook his head gently as he placed the stone in Jack hand.

"Keep it. Whenever you want to be in the ocean again, just place it around your neck. So long as you where it, you be able to breath underwater at anytime." Yusei explained.

"Thank you. I'll keep it always." Jack said with a smile. Yusei smiled in return and wispered in Jack's ear before diving back in the water.

"_Goodnight Jack."_

Yusei then back flipped into the water. Feeling happier than he ever had. Jack turned around and walked back to the castle, feeling the same as Yusei did.

* * *

><p>Jack felt calm that night as he went to bed.<p>

Thoughts of Yusei were flowing through his mind. The way he smiled, the way his eyes shined in the sunlight. How soft he lips felt when they kissed. Jack blushed a bright red at that last thought. He was a bit unsure of these new feelings. Yet being with Yusei made Jack feel calm and at ease. He could talk to him about anything. Jack had never felt this way with anyone.

Not even Carly.

There was just something about Yusei that was special. Not beacause he was a mermaid, but because his personality was so interesting. He wasn't snobish, or stuck up like the others Jack knew. Yusei was warm, fun, and kind. He was so many things that Jack liked in a person. Yusei gave Jack something that money never could in a million years.

Yusei had given Jack true friendship. Along with his heart.

(_Perhaps, this is what true love must feel like...) _Jack thought smiling to himself.

He then turned out his lamp before entering the world of his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>(Jack's Dream)<em>

_Jack opened his eyes to find himself under the sea again. Everything was just as beautiful as when he was there earlier. He looked up to see Yusei swiming towards him. A warm, gentle smile on his face. He then surprized the human prince with a kiss while wrapping his arms around his neck. Jack returned the kiss and held Yusei close._

_"Do you love me, Jack?" Yusei asked when the two broke away._

_Jack was slightly confussed by that question._

_Surely Yusei alreadly knew how he felt. True, Jack never said it in words, but were they really needed? Couldn't Yusei be sure of Jack's love without hearing the words? Weren't his actions enough for him? __Jack was about to ask Yusei all of this when they were both hit by a sudden blast._

_The two were ripped away from each others arms. With no idea of what happened._

_Suddenly Jack was on land, with fire was all around him. He stumbled around, barely able to see anything in front of him. People were running every which way, trying to get to safety. Hearing a scream, Jack turned around to see Yusei trapped under a burning beam. He could barely move and was struggling just to breath. Jack tried desperately to help him, but somehow couldn't move his arms or legs._

_As if he was trapped. __Jack felt helpless as Yusei looked up at him with pleading eyes. __Calling to Jack as the fire consumed his body._

_"JACK! HELP ME!"_

_(Dream end)_

* * *

><p>"YUSEI!" Jack called out as he awoke from his slumber. The fear of seeing Yusei in danger still in his mind. Along with the feeling of helplessness as he watched him in pain.<p>

Unable to shake these feeings, Jack put on his clothes and went to the beach. Hoping to clear his shaken mind. Everything seemed peaceful enough, until he heard laugher coming from the docks. Curious, he followed the sound to find some fisher man. Who clearly had far too much to drink. They were standing around something that was tied up on the ground.

Stabbing it with harpoons. Jack came in closer to see what they found. His eyes widened in horror when he realised what they caught was Yusei! He was bloodly, brused, and breathing heavy. Yusei open his eyes slightly, a look of pain clear as day on his face.

"Hey, I'll bet we'll get a huge amount of money from the king if we sell it to him." One of the men said as he kicked Yusei in his side. Making the merman wince.

"Yeah, that old man we'll pay through the nose for this!" Another said as he stabbed Yusei with a harpoon once more.

"AHHH!" Yusei screamed as blood began to stain his beautiful sliver tail.

That teared it. Jack was pissed off. He walked up to group with pure anger in his eyes. One man was about stab Yusei again when Jack grabbed him by him the neck and threw him into the sand. Jack then kicked another guy in the stomach and punched the last guy in the face. The prince stood over the three men as they staired at Jack. Filled with fear, while lying on the ground in pain.

"You so much as even look at him again, and I will feed your bodies to the sharks. DON'T YOU EVER, LAY A HAND ON HIM AGAIN! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? !" Jack said in anger.

The three men nodded and then ran like babies. Jack then went to check on Yusei. He was looking over his wounds when he heard voice come from below the dock.

"Whoa, man! Remind me never to piss you off!"

"And who might you be?" Jack asked the merman who was swimming below them.

"The names Crow. I'm a friend of Yusei's. I tried to help him when he got caught by those goons. But I couldn't even cut the net open. I'm just glad you saved him. Guess you must be the famous Jack Atlas."

"I am. Yusei's in pretty bad shape. How can I help him?"

"You can't, so long as he's in that form. He needs to get back home."

"But I can't just throw him back into the ocean, he can't move! And his tail is badly wounded." Jack explained.

"What! ? Ugh, well, then, he's gonna have to be cared for on land. Wait one sec." Crow said as he dove under water for second and came back up just as fast.

He then threw a large stone at Jack. Which he caught effortlessly. The stone was in the shape of circle, swirled with the colors of purple, red and aqua bule. There was a bit of crystal sparkles in it as well. The stone glistened in the moon light as Jack studied it closely.

"What will this do?" Jack asked Crow after a moment.

"That stone is called 'three moon's'. It can turn a mermaid into a human for three days time. Mermaids are fast healers no matter what form their in. So that should be enough time to keep Yusei human so his tail can recover." Crow explained.

"I see. So you gave Yusei something simular that night I was sick. So he could visit me."

"Yep! You catch on fast! Once the moon rises on the thrid night, Yusei should change back into a merman. So make sure he gets into the water by then." Crow said as Jack pick up Yusei.

"I understand. Thank you Crow." Jack said, grateful to have his help.

"Don't mention it! Take care of my best friend now!" With that, Crow dived back into the water to swim home.

Just as soon as the clouds cleared, the moon shined brightly on the stone. Making it gleam and shine on Yusei. The merman's tail changed into legs once again. Yusei moaned and opened his tried eyes slightly. His body was badly wounded even though he had legs instead of a tail. Jack smiled at Yusei as he gazed at him weakly.

"J-Jack? D-id, did you save me?"

"Yes, don't worry Yusei, your safe now. Those monsters won't hurt you again. I'll take care of you until your healed." Jack told him in a comferting voice.

Yusei then looked down and noticed that he had legs. He tried to ask how, but his mind, was fading fast.

"H-how?"

"I'll explain later. For now, just sleep. I'll protect you." Jack wispered. Yusei smiled as he closed his eyes. Wispering softly as Jack carried him to the palace.

_" Thank you Jack...Somehow, I knew you would come for me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Whoo! Looooong chapter. But I think you guys deserve it after the long wait! I hope you liked this! Reveiw please!<strong>


	8. Always there

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 8 took a while. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the story or anything else used (songs lyrics, other anime characters, etc). All I own are my ideas.**

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yusei woke up with a slight pain the next morning.<p>

He opened his eyes to find himself in a room that was not his own. The walls were a deep volite color with gold trim. Shelfs were filled with books and many differents things Yusei had never seen before. The room was dark except for the early morning sunlight that was shining through the blacony. Yusei then reconized the room as Jack's from when he visited the night before.

He sat up slowly, being careful of his wounds. Wondering exactly how he got here. Suddenly a thought struck Yusei and he quickly pulled the blankets off. Surprized to see his tail had turned into legs again. He was also wearing some light blue pants and a night shirt. Yusei then turned to see Jack in an arm chair on the left side of the bed fast asleep.

Yusei smiled as he took the blanket and placed it over him.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I had a feeling you were there when I needed you. Thank you, Jack." Yusei wispered as he placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Yusei!" Called a voice from outside a moment later.

Yusei walked over to blacony slowly. Still trying to get use to walking. He looked over the railing to see Crow waving to him.

"How ya feeling man? You took quite the beating last night." Crow commented.

"Not bad. Still sore but the wounds aren't as bad as they look." Yusei said before he felt a sting of pain. Making him bend over and cluch his stomach.

"Dude, don't try to act like your alright. Your got your ass kicked. I'm just glad Jack was there to help you."

"What?" Yusei asked surprized.

"He's been with you since he saved you from those hunters. I gave him a stone that turned you human for three days. That should be enough time for you to recover." Crow explained.

Yusei eyes widened in shock. He was stunned to say the lest. Jack had not only risked his life to save Yusei, but he was so conserned that Jack stayed by his side all night. No one had ever done anything like that for Yusei before. He was so moved that he began to cry. Jack must have truly cared for him.

"Yusei?" Crow asked conserned.

"I-I can't believe this. He did all of this, just for me." Yusei cried as he slid down to the floor of the blacony.

Crow smiled softly at him, he had never seen Yusei so happy before.

"You really like Jack that much huh?" Crow asked.

"I do Crow. In fact, I think...I-" Suddenly Crow cut Yusei off.

"Don't say it! You don't have too. Well, if you want, why don't you try becoming human permanetly?"

"Cause you know why. Being human temporarly is easy, but becoming one in full is risky. Besides, if I do it'll cause chaos between the mermaids who are against those that are in love with humans." Yusei said in warning.

"So? You have to try Yusei. I know it's risky, but Kalin wouldn't have gotten to be with Coral if he didn't try. You love Jack, don't you?" Crow asked.

Which made Yusei sigh in defeat. He did love Jack. He wanted to be with him always. To share his thoughts, his feelings, and to be able to understand one another. He looked back at Jack asleep in the chair before turning back to Crow. Determation shining in his eyes.

"Tell me what I have to do Crow. I want to become a permanet human."

* * *

><p>A moment later Jack woke up groggy and found the bed empty. He got up from the chair in a panic for a moment til he noticed Yusei on the balcony. Jack got worried when he noticed Yusei was shaking. He bent down and placed his hands on the merman's shoulders.<p>

"Yusei? Are you alright?" Jack asked softly.

He was surprized was Yusei turned around and held onto him for dear life.

"I'm fine Jack. Thank you so much. Are you okay? I mean you stayed up all night for me right after you were sick." Yusei said as Jack returned the embrace.

"I'm alright Yusei. I told you I was better. I was more conserned about you after what those basterds did. I told my parents and they said your more than welcome to stay." Jack said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I would like to show you around my home since you showed me yours. For now I just want you to rest." Jack said in comfert as he helped Yusei back to the bed.

Yusei smiled as he laided back down and Jack covered him with the blankets. Jack was so kind towards him. Before he turned to leave, he felt Yusei grab on to his sleeve. Yusei looked at him and could tell that Jack was exausted. His eyes had dark circles and they didn't have there usual luster. Yusei felt guilty and knew that he should let Jack rest as well.

"What's wrong Yusei?" Jack asked in a tried voice with a smile on his face.

"Sleep beside me Jack. Your tried, I can tell."

"You sure?" Jack asked.

Yusei nodded and Jack smiled as he crawled in next to Yusei. He snuggled up next to Jack, laying his head on his chest. Jack was a little embaressed at first, getting a deep blush on his cheeks. Yet seeing the peaceful the look on Yusei's sleeping face made Jack relax with a smile. He then placed an arm over Yusei to bring him closer. Suddenly Jack felt scared as a vision from his dream came to mind once more.

(_JACK! HELP ME!) _

Seeing that again only made Jack hold Yusei tighter. Kissing his forehead as Jack made a vow to himself.

(_I promise to protect you from whatever may happen. Even if the cost is life, I will. I've relised now that this has gone far past a mer friendship and that I can't live without you.)_

"_Mmmm, Jack." _Yusei mumbled in his sleep.

Making Jack smile as laided his head against the pillow. Dirfting off to sleep, where he hoped to have a peaceful dream with Yusei. Together in both their dreams and their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Okay, that last part was corny, but I rather liked it all the same. Reveiws please!<strong>


	9. Time spent with just you

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 9! Thanks again for reading and the reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the story or anything else used (songs lyrics, other anime characters, etc). All I own are my ideas.**

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack and Yusei woke up around 11:45, getting plenty of rest. They both got up, dressed and then went to the dinning hall. Jack found it was interesting to see Yusei try hot soup for the first time. He burned his mouth after taking a big sip of it right away. Jack figured Yusei never had anything that was hot to eat or drink before. Once he allowed it to cool though, Yusei found he enjoyed it.<p>

Jack then showed Yusei around the palace after they ate. Introducing him to his family along way. Yusei was amazed with everything that he had seen. There was the art collection, the libray and the ballroom which had a blacony with a wonderful veiw of the ocean.

Yusei was most taken by the castle garden was surrounded by a wall of the castle that had vines growning up over the side. A huge gazibo was at one end of the garden. Decorated with ivy that had wrapped itself around the pillers. There was a huge cherry tree and oak tree in a middle with a large fountian. There were rows after rows of roses, tulips, daisies, mums, sunflowers, bleeding hearts and many others.

It was the most beautiful thing Yusei had ever seen in his life. Nothing could compare to the feeling he felt at that moment. Jack smiled as he watch Yusei wonder around. His eyes were wide with curiosity as to what each flower was. Taking in their different smells and colors. Each one more beautiful than the last.

"This is amazing Jack! I can't believe how beautiful it is." Yusei said in excitment.

"I'm glad you like this. My mother loves this place. When I was little,this was the first place I'd look for her. I would enjoy running around out here. Climbing trees, watching the clouds go by. Whenever I had to study I do that under the shade of that gaint oak tree. When the cherry blossoms come, it's wonderful." Jack said in fondness.

Yusei understood that Jack was telling him all this because it was special to him. The fact that Jack wanted to share this place with Yusei made him feel so warm inside. Jack then took Yusei by the hand. He lead him to the oak tree so the two could sit under it together. Yusei smiled as he leaned on Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes. Enjoying the peacefulness around them.

A moment later Yusei heard Jack laughing softly. He opened his eyes to find that a blue butterfly had decided to land on his nose.

"Uh, hello?" Yusei said to strange winged creature.

Making Jack laugh once more as Yusei watched the butterfly cross eyed.

"That's a butterfly Yusei. Don't worry, it's harmless. Merly curious about you is all." Jack said as he placed his finger next to Yusei's nose.

"Come on now, you'll go flying if my friend sneezes while you sit on his nose." Jack teased.

Making the butterfly jump off Yusei's nose and onto his finger. Jack turned to smile at Yusei as the butterfly flapped it's wings before flying away. They laughed and continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon. The two sat in the garden, enjoying one anothers company as the warm wind blew by. They didn't come back inside until dinner. They had a great meal together with Jack's famliy.

The whole scene was warm. Just like Yusei's family was.

* * *

><p>Everything was just perfect that day.<p>

Yet Yusei realized that he was have to get down to bussiness if he wanted to stay with Jack like this. So after everyone went to bed, Yusei went to the beach and met up with Crow. He had a pink colored orb with him that glowed brightly.

"Like I said this comes with a risk. This orb can make you human permanetly if you confess your love to Jack by tomarrow. If he does, there will be a surge of power that will go through your body to change you compelty. If he excepts, you'll be human. But if he refuses, your body will crumble and your soul will be sucked into the orb. You sure about this?" Crow asked after he finished.

"I'll do it Crow. I want the chance to be with Jack for the rest of my life." Yusei said bravely.

He took the orb from Crow and aborbed it into his body.

"You have to tell him by tomarrow, or the spell will turn you into a mermaid again and erase both your memories. Good luck, man." Crow said before returning home.

Yusei headed back to castle to get some sleep. He changed into some pajamas, which was a tad difficult but he figured it out. Yusei was about to crawl into bed until he heard a knock at the door. He open it to find Jack, standing there looking conserned.

"Are you alright? I watch you come in from the blacony in my room." Jack commented as he walked in.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jack. I just wanted to watch moon at the beach is all." Yusei answered.

The two then sat on the bed together in silents until Yusei spoke.

"Jack, I thought you were sleeping."

"I can't. For some reason I feel like I should worry about you. I know. We haven't known each other that long, but I really care about you, Yusei." Jack said softly.

Yusei then grabbed Jack's hand and leaned against his shoulder like he did earlier. Glad that Jack was so kind and caring towards him.

"You don't have to worry, Jack. I'm fine. How could I not be after the way you took care of me?" Yusei asked, noticing that he was getting tried.

"Yes, your right. It's just..." Jack paused before Yusei looked up at him in question.

"Just what, Jack?"

"I had this dream last night. Right before I woke up and went to the beach to find you in danger. You and I were together under the ocean. You asked me something but before I could answer, fire quickly surrounded us both. You were calling to me for help and there was nothing I could do. I woke up right after that." Jack explained.

"Wow...so you had this dream right before you came to save me?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, it was almost as if that dream was telling me you were in trouble. I'm only glad I got to you in time. Yusei, would you mind, if I stayed the night with you again? " Jack asked afterwards.

"Course not. I was actully hoping you could." Yusei said with a smile on his face.

Jack turned out the lights and the two snuggled under the covers. Jack held Yusei close to him and smiled when he felt Yusei returned his embrace. Jack then wispered before drifting off to sleep.

"_I'll protect you, Yusei...always."_

Yusei smiled happly at hearing those words. Perhaps he would be able to confess to him. He knew he had too. Jack ment too much to him. Yusei didn't want to lose the memories they had together. He would do anything to be with Jack. Yusei loved him that much. Jack was warm, kind, strong and willing to protect those that ment alot to him.

Thinking of all the things that made Jack wonderful help put Yusei's mind at ease. Snuggling closer to Jack as he too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Yes! Another chap done! And in one day! Awesome! Read and reveiw please!<strong> 


	10. Misunderstood heart break

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Your favorite princess here with another chapter! I know, I know, this took forever. I'm sorry! Please enjoy this though!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Y5D's (yugioh 5D's).**

* * *

><p>Yusei woke up the next morning to find Jack gone from his side. He quickly crawled out of and got dressed before going to look for Jack. Yusei decided to try the beach first, which turned out to be where Jack was. He stood there quitely while watching the waves go in and out. Jack seemed calm and relaxed, yet focused on something at the same time. Yusei decided to approuch Jack later.<p>

Not wanting to disturb him as he gazed at the ocean in peace. Just as Yusei turned to leave, Jack spoke.

"You don't have to run off, Yusei. Please come and join me." Jack said with a smile as Yusei turned back to him in surprised.

"I, didn't think you knew I was here. You seemed so relaxed, I didn't want to bother you." Yusei said as he stood next to Jack.

"Yes well, I often come here when I have something to think about. But your not bother to me Yusei, I always like spending time with you."

"I'm glad. I like being with you too, Jack." Yusei said softly.

A moment later, Yusei reached out to hold Jack's hand. Feeling nervous as he grasped it. Jack noticed the shakey hand that wanted to hold his and smiled as he strongly gripped Yusei's in return. Jack always felt so warm. It made Yusei feel blessed to just being near him. He closed his eyes in happiness as he held Jack's hand tighter. Jack felt at peace as Yusei laid his head on his shoulder.

He couldn't ask for anything more than this. Sharing one of his favorite places with the person he loved most in the world. Yusei had brought so much joy to Jack's life than anything else before. Jack had come to enjoy the little things and experinces that no amount of money could never buy. Nothing and no one could never take the place Yusei had in Jack's heart.

Just as nothing could take the place Jack had in Yusei's heart. Jack let go of Yusei's hand after a while and pulled him into a tight embrace. Yusei blush slightly but leaned into Jack's chest. Returning the hug as he took in Jack's strong and musky sent. A while later, Jack broke the silence.

"Yusei, your so special to me. Being without you isn't even a possiblity to me. I could have everything in the world and it would mean nothing unless I had you to share it with." Jack wispered.

"I feel the same way. Jack, until I met you, I wasn't sure if what I had in my life was enough or if I wanted more. Now I realize that just being with you, is more than enough." Yusei said.

Wrapping his arms around Jack neck just as they two came in close for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Yusei knew that he couldn't wait any longer, he had to tell Jack his feelings. What better way to tell him than this? Through a perfect sweet kiss of true love. Yusei closed his eyes, his knees feeling weak he came close to Jack's lips. Jack was slightly nervous as well. For some reason, this kiss seemed different. Jack held Yusei tight, never wanting to let go.<p>

Just they two were about kiss, a loud cry broke the passionate scene.

"JACK!" Cried Carly as she started to run up to the couple she was compeletly oblivious too.

/_Damn it Carly!/ _Jack thought as he and Yusei quickly broke away from each other.

Once Carly reached them, she took a second to catch her breath. Afterwards she ajusted her glassed and brushed of her dress before speaking.

"Hey Jack, sorry for bothering you, but could you come with me for sec? Your parents wanted to ask you something." Carly said.

"Oh, alright then. Sorry Yusei, but would you mind waiting for me?" Jack asked.

"Not at all." Yusei said before leaving.

Jack and Carly then went to the house and walked to library. Jack was curious when they entered and his parents weren't there. Carly closed the door but lefted it cracked open. She then went to look out the window. Trying to think of something to say.

"It sure is nice out today. Hey maybe we can go for a walk later." Carly said, trying to make small talk.

"Maybe later. So where are my parents and what do they want?" Jack asked.

"Actually Jack, I lied. Your parents didn't want you for anything. I wanted to talk to you pravitely." Carly confessed as she looked down sheeply at the floor.

"What? Why didn't you just tell me?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to tell you something and I was nervous. Listen Jack, I'm sorry I lied but you know your parents want you start looking for someone to marry and-" Carly said before she was cut off.

"I know they do. In fact I alreadly found someone. We may have only just met but I can't help feeling strongly about this person." Jack said as he thought of Yusei.

"You mean Yusei don't you?" Carly asked sadly.

"Yes I do. He means alot to me Carly." Jack answered.

"But you've only met him like what? A week ago? You and I have know each other forever! It would make more sence for us to be together!" Carly exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Carly. I've known for a long time how've felt about me. I just didn't have the heart to tell you that I only love you as a little sister. It's true Yusei and I have only just met, but he knows and loves me for who I am. Not for who people see me as. Again I'm sorry." Jack said.

Jack was about to leave when Carly pushed him against the wall and forced her lips on his with a kiss. Jack's eyes widened in suprised and pushed Carly away. He turned to leave the room and found Yusei standing outside the door. Tears following from his shocked eyes. Yusei ran from the sence crying while Jack quickly ran after him.

Yusei continued to run until he made it to the beach. He sank to the ground and gripped his hands tightly. Angry and upset that Jack had betrayed him. The heart ache and hurt he was feeling began to flow into the gem that was suppose to turn him human. It began to feed off the negative engery that Yusei had. Seeing Jack with someone other than him was so heartbreaking.

The aura from the gem continued to feed off Yusei's pain and grew until it surrounded him. The aura started to feed Yusei false thoughts. Telling him that Jack never loved him and it was all a lie. Making Yusei feel more anger towards Jack and making the gem growing more in power. Jack finally made it to Yusei and tried to talk to him. However Yusei turned towards Jack filled with hate.

"Yusei! Please listen to me, I never ment to kiss Carly! It was an accident!" Jack said, but Yusei couldn't hear him.

He could only hear the anger and pain in his heart. He glared at Jack with dark pink eyes that were once a deep bule.

"How could you...?" Yusei asked as aura around him began to grow.

"Yusei?" Jack asked as Yusei cried out in heartache once more.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Yusei yelled.

Suddenly a swarm of pink spikes shot from ground as the gem in Yusei's pocket created an orb around him. Trapping Yusei inside as he curled up into a fidel postion. The spikes became a fortrest that grew tall. Turing the sky from bule to a dark couldly purple. Jack watched in horror as Yusei cried in pain. He couldn't believe that he hurt Yusei this much. Jack fell to the ground.

"Yusei, what happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Awesome! This is getting more exciting now! Reveiw please!<strong>


	11. For you, my true love

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Figured I just couldn't leave ya hanging after the last chapter, so here's the next one!  
><strong>**  
>Disclamer: I do not own Y5D's (yugioh 5D's).<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack sat there on the beach feeling helpless. The man he loved thought he betrayed him and was trapped in a pink ctrysal orb. Crying in heartbreak while surrounded by a pink spikes that fed off of his pain. Purple clouds covered the once bule sky. Almost covering the sun completely. The waves grew rough as the sand around the fortrest started to turn pink as well.<p>

A moment later Crow shot out of oceans surface and called to Jack. Who turned to the orange haired merman with a lost look in his eyes.

"Jack! What did you do?" Crow asked in surprise.

"Carly kissed me and Yusei was there when it happened. I didn't mean for it happened. She forced herself on me! Yusei took it the wrong way and then when I tried to explain what happened, he glared at me in anger. Like I betrayed him, but I didn't! Then this thing just appered!" Jack explained.

"Oh no." Crow wispered.

He explained that since Yusei misunderstood what happened, the gem he was going to use to become human twisted his thoughts. The pain of his heartbreak was so powerful that it fed off his pain and energy. Creating the fortrest that had ingulfed him. Before too long, it would suck Yusei dry. Sucking him of his soul and turing him to dust.

"How do I stop this and save him?" Jack asked.

"You really care that much to save him?" Crow asked with a glare.

"OF COURSE I DO! I didn't mean for this happen! I love Yusei more than anything, I would never-" Jack stopped himself in mid scentance.

He relised now what that dream he had before ment. Yusei could tell that loved him by his actions, but he needed to hear the words. Had Jack told Yusei in words how much he loved him, he wouldn't have misunderstood. Yusei would have listened to what he had to say. Then he wouldn't be in this much pain. Jack knew now that Yusei felt the same as he did.

Jack had to let Yusei know.

"How do I save him, Crow?" Jack asked again.

"You need to get to the orb where Yusei is begin held. If you can tell Yusei that you how you feel before the sunsets, that will save him. But you only got an hour and an half." Crow said.

"Alright then. Thanks." Jack said.

He then quickly started running up the stairs to the top. Hoping that he could save the one he truly loved. The whole time Jack was running, he thought of Yusei. How Yusei cared for him when he was sick. How Yusei played his flute for him and smiled everytime Jack was near. How Yusei's lips felt the first time they kissed. Jack then realised why it felt different when tried to kiss him before.

He was trying to tell Jack how he felt through that kiss. Jack felt so foolish for not seeing it earlier. It only made him run faster, up the stairs to get to where Yusei was. Jack wanted more than ever to be with Yusei now. To tell him he was sorry, to tell Yusei he would betray him. To hold Yusei in his arms one last time and tell him that he loved him.

(_Yusei, I'm coming. And I'm going to make it up to you for what happened. I promise.)_Jack vowed as he continued.

* * *

><p>Finally, after thrity minutes of climbing up stairs that seem to go on forever, Jack made it to the top. He stepped onto a platform to see Yusei trapped in an orb. Chained by his wrists to the top of it. He seemed so weak, the orb had even drained the magic keeping him human. So Yusei had turned back into a merman. Yusei's eyes were closed, but tears still fell from his face.<p>

Jack walked up to the orb and placed a hand on the surface. His heart ached, wanted to be closer to to free him from the prision and pain that he was in.

"Yusei, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, please open your eyes! Listen to me! I never ment to hurt you. How could I even think of doing that after how you've always been there for me?" Jack pleaded.

He continued to try talking to Yusei until the orb sent a shock wave that threw Jack across the floor. Suddenly a women appeared with a dark smirk on her face. She wore a pink dress like the color of the orb and had long blond hair that was almost white. She broke the orb easily and started to caress Yusei's face and chest. She giggled when Yusei moaned at her touch.

Jack growled in anger as the women started to kiss Yusei's neck and chest. Her voice was upbeat yet dark sounding as she spoke.

"It's hurt dosen't? To see the person you love being touched by someone else? This merman was in so much pain, crying over you. A pity that I tricked him into thinking that you had betrayed him. But then I wouldn't have anything to draw power from, now would I ? Plus he's awful cute, I suppose I could give him some pleasure before draining him completely." The women said.

Running her hands slowly down Yusei's chest. Making him shiver as he tried to pull away.

"Get your HANDS OFF HIM!" Jack yelled as he tried to go after the women.

Who only turned her head and surrounded Jack with the same pink spikes that the fortrest was built from. That didn't stop Jack though. He started to climb over the spikes to try and get to Yusei. Nothing was going to stop Jack. Not until Yusei opened his eyes and smiled for him one more time. The women just frowned at Jack, thinking he was foolish.

"Why are you trying so hard? You know this merman has given up you. He hates you since you betrayed him." The women said.

"That's not true, you made him think that! You made Yusei believe that I done that on purpose! How dare you use his feelings and doubts to use him!" Jack screamed.

He continued to kick down and climb over every piller that the women put up. Jack fought with all his might to get to Yusei. No matter what happened he wasn't going to give up. Not until he told Yusei how much he loved him. The women continued to caress and fondel Yusei, draining him more with each touch.

Mean while, deep down in Yusei's mind, he was fighting too. He was trying hard to wake up and to reach for Jack. For after he had a chance to think, Yusei realised that Jack didn't betray him. He That it was a trick so the gem could feed off his anger. Yusei could feel the women touching him. He didn't want that! The only person he wanted to touch him was Jack.

He could also feel that Jack was close by. Trying to reach for him. Yusei began to think of all the thing that he loved about Jack. His smile, his kindness, how he was always there when Yusei needed him. All of this thought started to give Yusei strength. His love for Jack started to steal power from the orb and give strenght to fight back.

The women was suddenly thrown against a piller and the ones surrounding Jack dissappeared. He quickly ran to Yusei and caught him just as the chains that were holding him broke. Jack held Yusei in his arms tightly. Nuzzling his face in Yusei's neck as he wispered his feelings.

"_Yusei, I'm so sorry. I never ment to cause you so much pain. You were fighting too, weren't you? You were trying to come back to me. Oh please Yusei, open your eyes! Open your eyes and wake_ up!"

Jack pleaded. Just then he decided to do what Yusei tried to earlier that day. Jack closed his eyes and placed his lips on Yusei's in a passionate kiss. Pouring all of his love into this one act. Hoping that it would reach Yusei. Then, just like magic, as soon as Jack pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes, Yusei opened his.

The beautiful deep bule now back in his eyes. Yusei smiled and placed a hand on Jack's face as he cried from happiness.

"_Thank you...Your love reached me. I'm free. Sorry, for not trusting you Jack."_ Yusei wispered.

"_No, I'm the one who should apologized. Had I only told you how I felt before, you wouldn't have any reason to doubt." _Jack wisper in returned as he held Yusei tight,

Jack then told Yusei what he should have after the first time they kissed.

_"I love you...I love you so much my Yusei."_

Yusei smiled widely. returning Jack's embrace as he told Jack his feelings.

"_As do I. I love you so much Jack. Thank you." _

Just as those words were spoken the sunset, and the heart break that feed the orb was gone, and replaced by the pure love the two princes had for one Fortest dissappered along with the women who was only a manifest of the pain Yusei held. Which was soothed by Jack's love. The power of the orb floated the two down gentley to the ground.

The fortrest turned back into a tiny pink orb. Which swirled around Yusei and gave him perment legs.

So he could remain as a human, with the man he truly loved.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Like I always believed, true love conquires all! Reveiw please!<strong>


	12. Passionate devotion  Lemon!

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Next chapter for you! There is HOT lemon in this one, so please read responsbily. Thanks and enjoy!  
><strong>**  
>Disclamer: I do not own Y5D's (yugioh 5D's).<strong>

* * *

><p>Jack and Yusei landed on the ground safely. The two of them smiled happily as they held one another close. Yusei felt glad that Jack was true to him. He wouldn't have come to recuse Yusei if he wasn't. Jack was glad that Yusei trusted him and that he was finally back in his arms. Not only that, but Yusei was a perminate human. Now and forever, Yusei could be with Jack.<p>

The confesstion of true love awoken the gems real power. Turning Yusei into a human just as the sun had set. Proving that the love the two of them shared was unbreakable. One that could even withstand the hands of time. Jack and Yusei shared another passsionate kiss to seal the promise of their love. Laughing in joyful relife when they broke away.

The fortress was gone and the dark, purple clouded sky had become a beautiful twilight. Stars began to shine and the summer night wind blew gently as waves softly crashed onto shore. Everything was peaceful once again as it should be. A moment later, Crow came up from the surface and called out to Yusei. A warm, bright smile on his face.

"Yusei! You did it!" Crow said, excitied for his friend.

"Crow, did the spell work?" Yusei asked as he walked up to the ocean.

"Sure did! As soon as you two confessed, the gems true powers activated. Your a real human Yusei. This time, for good." Crow explained.

He then said goodbye to the new couple before splashing back under water. Well aware that the two wanted some time alone.

"Human? You mean you took that big a risk, just to be human?" Jack asked a moment later.

"Yes Jack. I wanted to become human to be with you." Yusei confessed.

"But there's no reason why I couldn't have become a merman! You didn't have give up the life you had for me." Jack said.

"True, but I wanted too. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life Jack. Besides, the human world has always been interesting to me. I have so much to learn and explore in this new world. So many things I want to do and see. New experices, defeats and victories. I would love to share them and this new life I have with you, Jack." Yusei said with a smile.

Jack was truly speechless. Yusei spoke with such passion and honesty, that he simply smiled and embraced him tightly. So touched by Yusei wanted to be with him. Jack had never before felt so happy. Yusei placed his head on Jack's chest and closed his eyes. He too was happy, because Jack wanted to be with him.

"Then I suppose we'll share of all that together. We'll share our dreams and the rest of our lives together. Sound good, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Sounds great, Jack. " Yusei agreed.

Suddenly Yusei's legs felt weak and he gripped onto Jack's jacket to stay up. Jack noticed Yusei losing his blance and picked him up bridle stlye. Yusei had a slight blush on his cheeks as he gazed at Jack. Making the blond smile at him. Yusei turned his head in embaressment which only made Jack laugh. Admiring how cute Yusei looked.

"You must still be weak from your strength being drained. Rest, I'll take you to back castle." Jack said as he began to walk back.

"I'm fine Jack, I can walk." Yusei protested.

"Not when your barely able to stand you can't. Beside, I enjoy doing this. And it's good practice."

"For what?" Yusei asked.

"For when we get married." Jack said frankly.

"What? !" Yusei asked suprised.

"Well, my parents want me to decided on someone to marry and I have. I've chosen you, Yusei. Tomarrow, I'm going to annouce my choice for my bride and then the wedding will be arraged. However I do want to propose to you first. " Jack said.

Yusei smiled, he couldn't believe this was happening. He laid his head on Jack's chest and closed his eyes.

"Besides, since we're a couple now, I'm going to be carring you more often. So you better get use to it." Jack said making Yusei laugh.

"Alright then. I guess I'll let you carry me once in a while." Yusei said.

Making Jack smirk as they got closer to the castle. The bright, beautiful moon, hanging in the night sky.

Jack carried Yusei inside to his room and placed him on the bed. Wanting him to rest for a while. Jack then went downstairs to get a glass of water for Yusei when he found his father in hallway. He stood quietly and looked as though he wanted to talk. Jack walked up to him and spoke in a respectful manner.

"Is there something you need, Father?" Jack asked.

"Actually son, Carly came to your mother and I today. She told us that she tried to confess to you, but that you already had feelings for someone else. Is this true?" The king asked.

"Yes Father it is. His name is Yusei. I know it's rare for men to marry to each other, but he's the most important person to me. I love him and if I have too, I'll prove it to the world." Jack said.

"Wheather his male, female, or even human dosen't matter to me Jack. Does he love you as much as you love him?" Jack's Father asked.

"Yusei has always been there when I needed him, Father. He's kind, loyal, and he has given me so much. Yusei loves me enough that he would give up everything he knows just to stay with me. If that's not proof of his love, I don't know what is." Jack said with strength in his eyes.

At hearing this answer, Jack Father smiled and placed a hand on his sons shoulder. His eyes full of pride for Jack.

"Then that's proof enough to me. As long he loves you and treats you respect, just as you should treat him, that's all that matters. I am very proud of you, my son. Yusei is a joy to be around. You've made a fine choice indeed." The king said.

"Thank you, Father." Jack said with a smile.

Jack then got what he came downstairs for and went back to his room.

* * *

><p>When Jack returned to his room, he found Yusei standing on the blacony. Gazing at the ocean. Jack set the glass of water on an end table and wrapped his arms around his love from behined. The former merman recogizned the arms that held him and smiled as he leaned back into Jack's chest.<p>

"Are you sure your alright with this?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine. It'll just take some getting use too." Yusei said.

"Of course, and I'll be there should you need me." Jack promised.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!LEMON START!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>  
>The two went back inside and Jack closed the door. Yusei took off his jacket and let it drop to the floor. He was about take off his pants when he felt Jack embrace him from behined again. Kissing Yusei on the neck tenderly. Yusei moaned in pleasure, throwing his neck back and closing his eyes. Jack had obivously found Yusei's sweet spot. He smirked as one hand lifting up his shirt.<p>

Running a hand up Yusei's well toned chest. Jack other hand undid the button on Yusei's pants and gently touched his man hood covered by his boxers.

"_Mmmm, Your so warm, and wet already Yusei. Do you want me?" _Jack asked as he squeezed Yusei gently.

Making him hissed and moan in pleasure as he held the hand that Jack was using to caress his chest.

"_Ssss! AH! Ah, Ahhhh! Ha, ha, Ooooh, more Jack. Please..." _Yuse begged.

Jack removed Yusei's shirt and complied to his lover's request. He wispered softly in Yusei's ear while rubbing one of the perked bud's on his chest. Jack's other hand kept squeezing Yusei's hot member while stroking his inner thigh as well. Jack then turned Yusei around to look at his flushed face. His legs became so weak that he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck for support.

Nuzzling his face into Jack's shoulder tenderly. Yusei felt warm, lost in passion as he took in Jack's strong scent. It made Jack glad to know that he was the one that could make Yusei feel this way. Jack then held Yusei close to him and rolled his hips to grind their members together. Creating a wonderful feeling that flowed through both of their bodies.

Jack moaned at the contact and wispered softly in Yusei ear.

_"Ahhhhhh, you feel so good Yusei. I've longed to be able to touch you this way."  
><em>  
>"<em>Ah! Mmmm...Jack...this...this feels...so nice..." <em>Yusei moaned as Jack continued to touch and tease.

_"Mmmm, Yes, it does, doesn't it?" _Jack asked sweetly.

Yusei nodded and panted heavly in Jack's ear, turning him on. Jack moaned at the sound, unaware of Yusei's smirk. For he had fallen into a lover's trap. Jack had gotten lost in the pleasure just long enough to let his gaurd down. Giving Yusei the perfect chance to suprised Jack and pin him to the bed. Yusei crawled on top of Jack and straddled his waist.

Laughing as he wispered in his ear softly.

"_My turn..."_

Yusei quickly dove his hand into Jack's pants. Placing a passionate kiss on Jack's lips as Yusei squeezed his lover's manhood tightly. Jack's eyes shot open and moaned loudly through the kiss. Yusei used this moment to dive his tonge into Jack's mouth. Jack joined Yusei and the two moaned loudly as they tasted each other. He couldn't believe Yusei had gotten the better of him!

Normally, Jack didn't submit anyone and was very domanite. However Yusei had Jack at his mercy. There was just no way he could say no to him.

After they broke apart, Yusei realised Jack's member and lifted his hand to his mouth. It was hot for Jack to watch Yusei as he licked his fingers clean while gazing at Jack with lust filled eyes. Yusei then had Jack sit up slightly and ran his hands up Jack's chest, sliding his T-shirt off. Jack felt lost in the pleasure as the top was thrown to the floor.

"_Ahh...Yusei...Where did you-Ah! Mmmmm..."_Jack moaned, getting cut off when Yusei rubbed one of the buds on his chest.

Making him cry out in pleasure. Yusei smirked and wispered in Jack's ear seductively.

"_Well now, I can't let you have all the fun. Now can I Jack?" _Yusei asked as his hands slid down Jack's chest and undid his pants.

Jack wrapped one arm around Yusei's waist to pull him closer. Running his other hand through Yusei's soft, dark hair. The two then shared another deep kiss before Yusei stood up from the bed. He slowly walked across the room and Jack sat up imediately. He thought something was wrong until Yusei turned around. A warm smile on his face as he offered an out steretched hand to Jack.

_"Come here Jack, I'll let you touch me...If you let me touch you..." _Yusei offered in a seductive voice.

Jack imedeitly got up from the bed and went to Yusei. Allowing him to take off his pants and boxers while the former merman placed butterfly kissses all over his neck. His fingers danced across Jack's chest and lower adomin, making Yusei smile when Jack moaned at this touch. Yusei smirked and wispered in Jack's ear seductively while Yusei hands slid down Jack's chest.

"_Do you want to know a secret, Jack? Mermaids, men and women are very good at seduction. It's apart of our DNA, taken back to when sirens used to temp men with their beauty. Which ended up costing them their lives..." _Yusei explains.

"_Ughhh! I-I believe that...Ahhhhhh!" _Jack moaned.

Yusei had began to slowly pumped his thick, hard, hot, throbing member. Jack's juice's were dripping, completly covering Yusei's hand. Jack whole body was practicly begging to be inside Yusei.

_"It's a talent we have once we reach of age. We can pretty much seduced anyone. However-" _Yusei paused.

Lowering himself to the floor on his knees. Holding Jack's wet shaft in his hands. Yusei spoke soft enough so that only Jack could hear him.

"_The only person I want is you, Jack." _Yusei confessed.

He then took Jack's cock into his mouth and began to suck.

Yusei's pace started off slow, but got faster as he dragged his mouth and tongue along it. Yusei eyes closed in content as he continued. Moaning in enjoyment, the vibrations from his vocal cords worked wonders in Jack's member. Jack placed a hand on the back of Yusei's head. Pulling him close as he weaved his fingers into Yusei's black hair. A pleasurable, growl like hum escaping his lips.

A moment later, Yusei released Jack. Who pulled Yusei into his arms and carried him to the bed. Jack gave Yusei a kiss full of love and devotion as he quickly pulled off Yusei's pants and boxers. The two men were now compeletly exposed to one another. Jack and Yusei smiled at each other as they broke away. They couldn't be happier than in this moment.

Together in each others arms as they were about to become one in everyway. Jack slowly slipped a finger into Yusei entrace. Making arch his back with a sharp cry as Jack smirked. It was about time for a little payback. Jack inserted another finger, slowly beginning to stretch Yusei. While his other hand gave Yusei's manhood the same treatment he got eariler.

Jack then topped it off by kissing the sweet spot on Yusei's neck at the same time. All the pain and pleasure at once made Yusei's head spin. All too fast, Jack stopped the treatment removed his fingers. He gazed back at Yusei quitely. The former merman panted heavly and gazed back at Jack with pleading eyes. Missing the warmth that was taken away from him.

Jack smiled and ran his hands all over Yusei body. Placing a hand on his face, Jack kissed Yusei's forehead before wispering softly.

"_You were so amazing Yusei...Please, allow me now the honnor of pleasuring you in return."  
><em>

Jack then poised himself at Yusei's entrace and slipped inside. His cock already slick and wet, Jack came inside easly and purred as he dove deep inside. While Yusei moaned amd grunted at the odd yet welcomed feeling.

_"I'm sorry. Do you feel uncomfortable?"_ Jack asked a moment later.

Yusei opened his eyes. They were half-lidded, clouded with lust. His normal sapphire blue turned cerulean.

"_I'm fine...Please...Don't stop! Make me...Ugh...a complete...Ahhhhh...part of you...Jack...Mmmmm."_Yusei begged as he moaned.

Jack smiled and kissed Yusei as he went in deeper. He then began thrusting his hips to creating a comfortable rhythm for the both of them. Finding Yusei's sweet spot was fairly easy for some reason. It almost felt, natural. Like Jack knew where it was located. He loved the blissful faces Yusei made when he hit his sweet spot. Beautiful.

Jack hit it faster, harder. Just like Yusei wanted him too. They communicated without any words, letting their feelings flow into eachothers bodies as they joined together as one. Yusei felt Jack's member twitching inside of him, signaling that the blonde was about to cum. That alone sent him over the edge. Throwing his head back, Yusei let out a final passionate moan.

"AHHH! Ugh, JACK! I FEEL...AHHH!"

"I feel it too, Yusei. Please...let's finish it together...Shall we?" Jack asked in between pants.

Yusei smiled at Jack and nodded as the two embraced each other. Coming to a release at the same time soon after. Realising their jucies all over one another as they kissed deeply, lost in bliss. Promising that their love would forever be true and ever lasting.

"Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I want you to know that I will never betray you in any way, shape or form. I love you, and nothing and take the place you have in my heart." Jack confessed.

Yusei gazed at Jack with surprize in his eyes. How did Jack know that what Yusei was thinking of?

"Jack, how?" Yusei asked.

"I could tell. The way you held me tight in your arms, the way you gazed at me as we made love. Although I felt your strong feelings of love flowed into me, I could tell that your deepist fear was that someone else would take this from you. I promise you Yusei, I have no else but you. Your the only one who truly understands me." Jack said.

"I love you too Jack. I promise that I won't betray you either. Your the love of my life. I promise to always trust you. Thank you, Jack." Yusei said with a smile as tears of joy rolled down his face.

Jack smiled in return as he kissed Yusei's tears away. Laying down next to Yusei and holding him tight. Yusei returned Jack's embrace as he snuzzled into his chest. Happy that Jack would always be with him. Jack kissed Yusei's forehead and wispered to him lovingly.

_"Thank you, Yusei. For giving my life meaning through your love."_

A moment later the two fell asleep. The moon shining brightly on them asthe lovers dreamed of each other. The waves rolled softly as the wind blew..

Singing a quiet ocean love song for the two in celeibration of their union.

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: WHOO! Now I knew this chapter was gonna be long, but JEEZE! I hope it meets your guys standers at least! <strong>

**Now before you start critising, I know it was out of Yusei's character to be domionate. However, I wanted to see how this would work and I think it turned out well.**

**Tell me what ya think in reveiws! And don't worry, this storie's not quite done yet. I just had to get this far before going back to work on another one.**

**Thanks again guys!**


	13. Love as deep as the ocean

**Sister of the pharaoh: Hey guys! Last chapter! Yes I know, but worry! I took a poll recently, and I already have a new Yusei/Jack fairy tale parody in the works! Thanks again for all the faves and reviews! I hope you all continue to read my future stories!**

**Please enjoy the last chapter of Underwater Romance.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Y5D's (Yugioh 5D's).**

* * *

><p>The next day, Jack purposed to Yusei near the beach where they first met. Obviously, Yusei excepted. They were married that day and the wedding couldn't have been more beautiful. Jack and Yusei decided to be married event on the beach so that Yusei's father and Crow could take part as well. The sunset at the ocean provided the perfect scenery as the vows were said. Carly apologized for what had happened, never wanting either of them to get hurt.<p>

Jack and Yusei forgave her and asked Carly to be the maid of honor. The wedding was perfect in every way and the whole kingdom was invited. Jack wore a white and purple tux while Yusei wore one that was dark blue and sliver. After the wedding, a grand reception took place. Music, food, laughter, congratulations and dancing happened all through the night. Yusei and Jack shared the first dance and kissed passionately as a symbol of their union.

As the party went on, Jack and Yusei disappeared to the beach. The moon was shinning on the water as the waves crashed on the shore. They both wanted to go for a swim together since they fell in love under the water as well as on land. Crow gave Yusei the same gem to breath underwater that Yusei gave to Jack earlier as a wedding gift. The both smiled as the wore there gems around their necks and dove into the water.

They swam to where they shared their first kiss. Jack gasped when they got there. For they found that the coral and fish that was plain in the sunlight, glowed in the dark at night time. Along with beautiful flowers that flowed in and out with the waves. Yusei smiled at Jack as he gazed in awe at the beauty all round him. The moonlight, shining in from above made the scene even more lovely.

"This is even more amazing than the first time we were here." Jack said.

"Yeah, it's always more beautiful under the sea at night, I think." Yusei agreed.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are." Jack said.

Making Yusei blush. Jack then pulled Yusei close for a passionate kiss. Which he greatly excepted as his wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack slipped his neck into Yusei mouth, deepening the kiss as he laid Yusei down into the soft sand. They pulled away a moment later and held each other as they gazed at the ocean above them. They went back up to the surface afterwards and sat next to each other on the beach.

Jack then pulled out a gift wrapped in a box and handed it to Yusei.

"What's this?" Yusei asked as he held the gift in his hand.

"I made promise to myself that when I found someone to love, that I would give this to them. Open it." Jack said.

Yusei opened the box to find the pendent that he rescued for Jack the night he first seen him. Yusei 's eyes widened when he noticed a new inscription written on the front. Yusei's heart swelled up with so much love that tears began to fall from his eyes. Jack kissed Yusei on the forehead and placed the pendent around his neck. The words engraved with gold and sliver, shined in the moonlight.

_(Jack and Yusei_

Forever)

"A symbol of the love I have for the person that's more important to me, than life it's self. That's you Yusei." Jack said with devotion in his voice.

"Thank you, Jack. I'll cherish this, always." Yusei said as he leaned on Jack's shoulder.

_"Your welcome. I love you, my Yusei._" Jack whispered in Yusei's ear as he wrapped an arm around him.

"_And I love you, Jack." _Yusei whispered in returned before the two came together for another tender kiss.

* * *

><p><em>And so, a love between a merman and a human prince<em>,_ proved to be strong against all odds.  
><em>_  
>They spent many days and nights enjoying the wonders, both land and sea had to offer.<em>

_While sharing a love as deep as the ocean it's self._

_Both Yusei and Jack lived happily ever after._

_The end._

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: I just love<strong> **happy endings! Now as I said, there's a new story in the works, so keep your eyes open for that! And don't worry, I promise to make this one longer!**

**Thanks again for all your faves and reviews! I'm so glad you enjoyed this and once again, thank you for reading my second fairy tale,**

**Underwater Romance.**


End file.
